Tales of the new clans
by spotty-bee
Summary: After the old clans stopped, many moons past till the star clan chose to start a new. These are a colletion of their tales.. From Make a Warrior! Enjoy!
1. Cats

THUNDER CLAN

Leader-HowlingStar-A back she-cat with a single Ginger (blood-red) stripe running on her right shoulder

Deputy-MoonBird- A blue-gray she cat . Eyes-Deep Dark Blue

(apprentice-GriffinPaw)

MC- TreeSong- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and a pink nose.

Warriors

Senoir

-SparkSoul- A hansome orange-yellow-tan tabby tom, very muscular. Eyes-Dazzling green (Mate- FinchFeather

( apprentice-MarmotPaw)

-Sugerwhisper- Dark brown tabby she-cat. Eyes-Amber (Sweet was already taken! Sorry!)

-Harecatcher-A Gingar tom with white tips and a white under belly. Eyes- Bright Golden

Younger

-ShadeStorm- A brown tom with black underbelly and muzzle. Eyes- dark emerald green

-EveningBerry- A pretty black she-cat with golden swirls on back. Eye-ice-blue (Sorry NightDapple, there was already a night!)

-BlossomHeart -A white she-cat with orange and black spots. Eyes- ?

Queens

-FinchFeather-A yellow tabby she cat with flowing long fur, very beautiful. Eyes- Deep blue (Mate- SparkSoul

Kits- **Goldkit- A yellow tabby tom with flowing long fur. Eyes- Dark Blue**

**- Morningkit-A light silver grey she cat with very light white spots. Eyes- Dazzeling Green.**

**-Petalkit- A reddish-yellowish she cat with her mothers fur and great manners. Eyes- Dark Green**

**-Bristlekit- Has rough, bristly yellow tabby fur, very small and can hardly carry his own weight. Eyes- one blue eye and one green**

apprentice

-GriffinPaw-very tiny gold she cat with a black paw, stomach/chest, and tail tip. Eyes- amberish-green

-MarmotPaw- A pale brown tom. Eyes- green

Elders

MuskyFur- A dark brown tom, fur in tatts. Eyes- Amber

ShatterTail- A white she-cat with a twisted tail. Eyes- Green

SHADOW CLAN

Leader- SilverStar-A Silver she-cat. Eyes- Light Green.

Deputy- DarkDusk- A black tom with a white under belly, face fleck and stripe on tail. Eyes- Light Blue (Mate- SoggyRock

MC-ComfreyFur- An old tabby tom. Eyes- Brown

Warriors

Senoir

-MarshFur- A white tom. Eyes-Green (Mate-HardPelt (MarshMellow was too long.

(Apprentice-PossumPaw)

-CloudFlight-A little white tom. Eyes- Light brown (Mate- SweetFlower

-HardPelt - A grey she-cat. Eyes- Blue (Mate- MarshFur

Younger

-Blackclaw-A pure black tom with a white diamond on his chest. Eyes- Yellow

(Apprentice-Fallingpaw)

-SkyCloud- A dark silver she cat with lighter (pinkish) stripes Eyes- amberish

-Mindfocus- A Silver tabby she-cat with white stripes around only her legs. Eye- dark brown

Queens

SoggyRock- A grey she-cat with long fur. Eyes- Amber (Mate- DarkDusk

Kits- **SmokeKit- A dark grey she-cat with a white fleck on her chest. Eyes- Light amber**

**- AdderKit- A black tom with long fur. Eyes- Blue**

**-StoneKit -A grey tom, with a white underbelly. Eyes-Amber.**

Sweetflower- a tall dark gray she cat with unusual black spots on her sides and flanks. (Mate- CloudFlight

Kits-**Mumblekit- little dark gray tom . (barely seeks above a whisper.) Eyes- light brown  
-Freezekit- White she-cat with gray legs and tail. Eyes-Amber**

apprentice

-PossumPaw- A white tom with grey spots. (Mentor- MarshFur)

-Fallingpaw- A beautiful black she-cat with gray spots . Eyes- Amber (BlackClaw)

Elders

DewFlower- An old grey shecat- Eyes- Green.

WIND CLAN

Leader-Eaglestar- A wiry light brown tom. Eyes- Blue

Deputy-ChiveRoot- A white tabby tom with a grey tipped tail. Eyes- Amber

MC-Willowpaw-A light brown She-cat. Eyes-Green

Warriors

Senoir

-Berryfang- A black and gray tabby tom. Eyes- Almond

(apprentice-MoorPaw)

-Swiftysprit-Light black skinny tom with long, massive legs made to run. Eye- dashing emerald

(apprentice-Vividpaw)

-Featherfoot-A light grey feathery she-cat. Eyes- light blue.

Younger

-RoseShine- A cream she-cat with yellow spots. Eyes- Heather

-Zeroecho-A white She-cat with red bloods scars from battles.

-Snowspots- A black tom with white spots. Eyes-Brown

Queens

-Sparrowfeather- A brown she-cat with white spots. Eyes Yellow-Green

Kits- Oakkit - A brown and black tabby tom Eyes- Almond

-BeachKit- A calico she-cat. Eyes- Yellow-Green (Sorry about the name! There is already a sand)

apprentice

-MoorPaw- A dark brown she-cat with darker brown flecks. Eyes- Green (Mentor-BerryFang)

-Vividpaw-A Very snowy but seems like real snow white she-cat. Eyes. Heather (Mentor-Swiftysprit)

Elders

-RushingBreeze- A silver tom with dark grey stripes. Eyes- Amber

-ColdFrost- A white she-cat. Eyes- blue.

RIVER CLAN

Leader-BlazeStar- A dark ginger tom with a lighter muzzle. Eyes- blue (Mate-Frostwing

Deputy-NightHeart- A black she-cat with white paws and chest. Three scars under one eye. Eyes- icy blue

MC- SwampMist- A pale grey tom with ghostly white stripes. Eyes- Blue

Warriors

Senoir

-Splashingfish-A gingar tom that has a white tail tip. Eyes-Amber

(apprentice-BeautyPaw)

-EbonyFrost- A black she-cat.

-SunFire- A calico tom. Eyes- Green (Mate- AspenLeaf

Younger

-IcePool- A pure white she-cat. Eyes- Blue

(apprentice-CalmPaw)

-DuskShade- A Black she-cat with white chest, paws, and tail-tip. Eyes- Saphire (Sorry, already a night...)

-Tigerstripe - A black and brown tabby she-cat. Eyes- Brown

Queens

-FrostWing -A pure white she-cat. Eyes-Green (Mate- Blazestar

Kits- **SwiftKit - white she-cat with ginger patches on her sides. Eyes- Blue**

-AspenLeaf- A white she-cat with dark brown splotches. Eyes- Orange (Mate-SunFire

Kits-

-**FishKit- A calico tom. Eyes- Orange**

**-WaterKit- A white tom with brown flecks.**

**-SandKit- A ****white tom with ginger stripes on his sides. Eyes- Silverish White (Adopted)**

apprentice

-CalmPaw- A tabby she-cat. Eyes-Amber (Mentor- IcePool)

-BeautyPaw- A beautiful very light brown tabby she-cat. Eyes- Blue (Mentor-Splashingfish)

Elders

Leafy Stem- A beautiful ginger she-cat.

(If you do not like the name I change them to (I would never change them because I do not like them, it is because there is already some cat named that.) Then please note me and I will change it to your second choice. Please give me a list, just in case!)


	2. What Will I Do! Wind Clan

What will I do? What will I do? What Will I do?

WillowPaw had been pacing back and forth like this for a while now... tonight was the trip to Moonpool and she wasn't sure if she should go...

WHAT WILL I DO?

WillowPaw gave a quiet yail of frustration.

Why, how, when did this happen! WHAT **WILL I DO **!

"Uh Willow-"

"AHHHHH!" WillowPaw screeched. Spinning around to find RoseShine at the entrance of her den. "RoseShine! You nearly scared me out of my fur!"

"Sorry..." The cream she-cat meowed apologetically, she squirmed around causing the yellow spots on her pelt to shimmer in the setting sun.

Wait, sunset? When did that happen?

"Uh, WillowPaw... could you um, look at this thorn in my paw? I've been trying to tug it out since I got back from hunting patrol, but it's in pretty deep..." RoseShine asked. WillowPaw finally noticed the foot RoseShine had raised in the air, dangling slightly.

"Come in..." WillowPaw groaned, she watched the warrior gimp inside and settle in front of her. She lifted up her foot and held it in place while WillowPaw examined it.

The thorn, like RoseShine had said, was in deep, yet she could see a large ( and slightly nimbbled on) end sticking out. WillowPaw frowned as she looked alittle closer. These sorts of things she could handle, but what if some cat broke their leg! Or had a deadly wound! She couldn't take care of that alone!

"What is it? Is it bad?" RoseShine's worried voice pulled WillowPaw back from her thoughts, she quickly realized she had let a worried look cross her own face and made it drop.

"No, no. Your paw is fine.. I was just thinking of something else.." WillowPaw muttered and wondered off to her herbs.

RoseShine sighed in relief. "Good, because the way you were staring at my paw, I thought it would have to be cut off or something!.." WillowPaw scrabbled around in her sorted piles of herbs till she found the chervil and pulled a leaf over to RoseShine. The warrior held her paw back up, then with one swift bite and tug the thorn was out. RoseShine yelped and began to lick her sore foot.

WillowPaw already had the Chervil chewed and (after RoseShine held her paw back out) began to address it to wound.

"So, what are you so worried about?" RoseShine asked sadly. "Is it because..."

"Yes." WillowPaw meowed, even with her mouth full. She continued in silence, till RoseShine interrupted again.

"Well your doing a good job.." She said. "Even though your all alone."

"With the small stuff!" WillowPaw said spitting the useless remains onto some dirty moss nearby. "What if some cat hurts themselves badly?"

RoseShine smirked. "Give us some credit WillowPaw. Were not a bunch of mouse brains, I think we try to not hurt ourselves... but SnowSpots, I'm not so sure." RoseShine sat up and began to leave the den. "I'm SnowSpots the great warrior! I think I'll go jump off this cliff!"

"I heard that! That was an accident!" SnowSpots yowled outside, making both the she-cats purr in amusement.

"Well, I'd better go, have fun at Moonpool." RoseShine meowed before she left. "Thanks again for the help!"

"No problem!" WillowPaw sighed, before she huddled down sadly. "OnionNose, why did you have to leave me like this!"

* * *

WillowPaw padded towards the camp entrance...

Alone.

She sighed sadly and pause to looked at her clan mates. Most were asleep in their dens, some still tottered about outside, half asleep on their paws.

"So you are going." Came a gentle but older voice, WillowPaw turned and saw EagleStar padding towards her. She dipped her head in greetings towards the wiry light brown tom. He nodded back to her, staring at her in worry. "Do you wish for some one to accompany you? I'm sure ChiveRoot or Featherfoot would be happy to-"

"No,no! Its ,ehm, alright EagleStar. I'll be fine." WillowPaw frowned. She could only imagine what the other medicine cats would think if she came trouncing up to them with half the Wind Clan behind her..

"Very well, just be careful." EagleStar agreed. He watched her slowly, and unhappily, make her way towards the camp entrance. "Oh, one more thing WillowPaw." EalgeStar spoke, making her look back. "I believe in you. Just remember that." WillowPaw stood in shock as the tom headed for his chamber. She shook her head and left for Moonpool.

* * *

WillowPaw could already see the other medicine cats waiting for her up by the Moonpool trail, when they saw her they called out to her.

"Greetings WillowPaw!" TreeSong meowed, her usual smile.

"Bout time!" ComfreyFur growled when she got closer. The elderly tom was always impatient, with his aching joints left out in the cold air.

"Where's OnionNose?" SwampMist asked, looking around. WillowPaw felt her heart drop a little.

"He was out getting herbs.. when a fox attacked.. apparently BerryFang and SwiftySpirt found him or what was left of him.." WillowPaw explained. The other instantly became gloomy.

"Poor OnionNose, he was so young." SwampMist sighed, shaking his head.

"Indeed, he had a very .. interesting personality.. He was able to end any fight with a simple but correct input." TreeSong agreed.

"Funny to." SwampMist muttered. "Like SplashingFish... only more controlled."

"He wasn't as... lazy as I said he was." ComfreyFur grumbled. Looking away from the group. The old cat hardly gave anyone a compliment.. that was a close as any cat got these days.

"What about your warrior name WillowPaw?" TreeSong asked. WillowPaw sighed.

"I-I don't know..." WillowPaw sighed sadly.

"Enough yammering! On to Moonpool!" ComfreyFur spat, taking the lead up the path. The other cats looked at each other before following.

"I wouldn't worry WillowPaw. OnionNose wouldn't join the star clan without helping you." TreeSong meowed, slowing down to WillowPaw's pace. The younger she-cat sighed.

"I hope so.."

The trip quickly and quietly past and they were soon in front of the sparkling pool. Each cat lent down and lapped at the water, before curling up to sleep.

* * *

"No! No!" WillowPaw yowled loudly, she paced infront of the dying cat. Blood was seeping into the cracks on the cave floor. "Please! No! What do I do! What do I do!" She looked around her den, whimpering. How had this happened, one moment she was at moon pool, now she was back home with a badly injured cat.

Some cat padded out of the shadows of her den, watching her pace silently.

"If only I knew what to do?" WillowPaw yowled.

"Well of course you do." The white tom meowed, he crept to her side, watching her eyes dart back and forth. "WillowPaw, don't doubt yourself."

"OnionNose!" WillowPaw sighed happily. "Thank goodness! What do I do?"

The tom gave a marrow of laughter and sat down on his hunches. "I don't know, the treatment seems to have slipped my mind." He licked at his chest. "Care to refresh my memory..?"

WillowPaw gaped at him. "What! Y-you always know what to do! Ohhhh!" She began to pace again.

"Well... take it one step at a time." OnionNose shrugged. He scratched himself behind the ear.

"First-First.." WillowPaw whimpered. "First you stop the bleeding with cob web!"

"Then?"

"Then you use a poultices to prevent infection and help it to heal. Like goldenrod or marigold.." WillowPaw soon found the words pooling from her mouth. "When she wakes up I'll give her some poppy seeds.. for the pain!"

"That's not the only thing wrong with her." OnionNose meowed, looking back. WillowPaw hurried to the cats side and set her paw on her forehead.

"A fever!" She meowed. " I have some lavender to dispell it!"

"What did I say? Hmm?" OnionNose asked. WillowPaw looked at him, but found the question was ask for the sickly cat. When WillowPaw returned her gaze to the she-cat, all her wounds were gone. As was the fever. That was when WillowPaw noticed something else.

She didn't know who this cat was!

"Indeed, OnionNose." The wiry brown she-cat nodded. "You have trained her well."

"Thank you Wind."

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-wind! As in first leader of the Windclan, WIND!" WillowPaw gasped.

"That is correct." Wind purred, she turned back to OnionNose. "Well, get on with it."

OnionNose swished his tail, and suddenly they were in a meadow, where the stars twinkled in the grass. Nearby were the other medicine cats, all settled in the grass with a smile on their faces. (Save ComfreyFur, who just wasn't as grumpy)

"WillowPaw. I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you to this properly." OnionNose spoke. "But better late then never. WillowPaw, as your mentor I have found you worthy of your warrior name! Seeing as how this is under special circumstance I have decided to name you WillowPool. Good luck." He stepped forth and licked her forehead. WillowPool purred in delight.

"WillowPool, WillowPool!" The other medicine cats, but more voices join, then more. Till all of the wind clan warriors of old were chanting. "WillowPool! WillowPool!"

* * *

WillowPool ran back to the clan the next morning as quickly as she could. Her head was held up proudly and she couldn't stop purring. In the distance she could make out the WindClan camp. Cats were running around within it very excitedly, leaving WillowPool with a confused frown.

When WillowPaw arrived she was smacked into by SwiftySprit. The elder warrior jumped back after he knocked her over accidentally. "WillowPaw! Thank goodness!"

"WillowPool." WillowPool corrected, when SwiftySprit gave her an odd look ,she sighed. "Its a long story."

"One we don't have time for right now! While you were gone that fox attacked the camp!" SwiftySprit meowed, he lead her over to the clearing where two cats lay, bleeding. "Its SnowSpots and MoorPaw!"

"Can you help them?" BerryFang snapped, he looked at her then back to his apprentice.

"Relax. " WillowPool said softly, resting her tail on his shoulder. "I know what to do."


	3. Nothings More Important! River Clan

"Dodge!" IcePool ordered, she watched her new apprentice try her best, only to be bowled over by BeautyPaw's More experienced defense.

"You'll have to do better then that, CalmPaw!" BeautyPaw joked, taking a step back for CalmPaw to get to hr feet. The tabby apprentice struggled up and took her stance again.

"That's the way, CalmPaw! Never give up!" IcePool encouraged. CalmPaw ran forward again, intent on tackling BeautyPaw to the ground, only to have the elder apprentice step out of the way. CalmPaw sailed right by her, into a nearby stream.

"Whoops..." BeautyPaw muttered... She obiously hadn't ment for that to happen.

"Uh, IcePool. We've been at this all morning... Can we rap this up?" SplashingFish asked worried, he looked up at the sun. Almost like he was missing an important meeting.

"CalmPaw's only been at this for a few days SplashingFish! She'll catch on.." IcePool looked over to where her apprentice was trying to heave herself out of the stream. Only to topple back in when she slipped on some moss. "Eventually..."

"Yes, but ummmm..." SplashingFish looked at BeautyPaw pleadingly. The she-cat jumped up.

"BlazingStar said he had an announcement!" BeautyPaw said quickly.

"Oh ya, I remember some one saying that.." IcePool nodded.

"Really?" SplashingFish asked, but quickly recovered when IcePool sent him a confused look. "I mean, I'd really hate to miss it."

"I guess so. CalmPaw! Were going back to camp!" IcePool shouted. "Get out of the stream!"

"I'm trying!" CalmPaw whimpered, she once again slipped in.

"Hold on, I'm coming." IcePool sighed.

* * *

The small group of cats slipped into the camp walls, only to be greeted by the two clan queens. IcePool's mother FrostWing and the younger queen AspenLeaf. Behind them the clan's kits were toddling in pursuit of their mothers. "Ah, IcePool!" FrostWing smiled. "How is our newest mentor doing?"

"Not bad, I hope." IcePool meowed. "CalmPaw been catching on, but she has a long way to go."

"Like every apprentice dose." FrostWing agreed.

"Hey! Hey, IcePool!" SwiftKit, IcePool's younger sister shouted, bouncing around infront of her. "Guess what! I'm going to be six moons old next moon! I'll get to be an apprentice soon too!"

"Congradulations." IcePool purred.

"Yes, time dose go by fast doesn't it." AspenLeaf nodded.

"I'm gonna become an apprentice to!" SandKit announced. He padded forward proudly.

"Nu uh, you have to wait with WaterKit and FishKit!" SwiftKit growled.

"Do not!" SandKit frowned. "AspenLeaf said I didn't, right AspenLeaf?"

"Why dose he get to and not us!" WaterKit wailed. FishKit soon joined in.

"SandKit! I told you not to say anything!" AspenLeaf frowned.

"Then I'll be the bestest warrior ever!" SandKit said to SwiftKit. The young she-kit only growled.

"FrostWing! SandKits being annoying again!"

"Well, we'd better get on with your first swimming lesson." FrostWing said quickly. "You three better get to your fathers meeting." FrostWing and AspenLeaf quickly herded the kits past IcePool and the apprentices, then out the camp towards the small creek.

"She's right, we don't to miss the meeting. SplashingFish could you-...SplashingFish? SplashingFish!" IcePool looked around, but the ginger and white warrior was gone. "Where is that fish brain!"

"Maybe.. maybe he's already at the meeting.." BeautyPaw muttered. IcePool was growing more and more suspicious, yet of what she didn't know.

"Ok... lets go then.." IcePool frowned, leading the two into the camp center. BlazingStar was already up on the old willow tree in camp where everyone could see him. The meeting had already began. The three stragglers to a seat.

"As you know. We will soon be expecting some new apprentices soon." BlazingStar began. "I have already chosen a cat for SwiftKit." He looked across the crowd, now slightly nervous. "Yet now we must chose a cat to mentor SandKit-"

"Not me!"

"I don't want to!"

"He never dose what he's told!"

BlazingStar gave a sharp yowl in anger, making the clan fall silent. "That's why I called this meeting!" He growled softly. "Now, what will a cat who mentors SandKit need?"

"The patience of a hunter trying to find a white dove in the snow!"

"That, or a firm claw."

"Yes, even if I hate to say it, a small amount of... cuffing in the right direction may be what is needed." BlazingStar sighed. "That mentor will also have to be firm."

"Loyal!"

"Calm and quiet!"

"Wise!"

"Without many high hopes!"

"Yes, yes." BlazingStar hissed. He cocked his head to the side, thinking, until a sly smile spread across his mouth. "I know the perfect cat..." Slowly he looked off to the side, all the cats looked in the direction he was staring. It was the clan deputy. NightHeart. It took her a few moments to understand why everyone was staring at her.

"Wait! Huh!" NightHeart gasped.

"Then it is decided. Thank you NightHeart." BlazingStar nodded to her. The black she-cat seemed to want to disagree, but kept choking on her response. "That is all. To your duties." BlazingStar hopped down from his place in the tree and went to his den.

"She won't be to happy." BeautyPaw commented. IcePool had to agree, while NightHeart was great with kits... SandKit was never her favorite. IcePool looked at the apprentices with a sigh. "You two have worked hard this morning, go get something to eat while I go talk with NightHeart... BeautyPaw, maybe you could give CalmPaw some pointers.

"Sure!" BeautyPaw purred. She took her fellow apprentice towards the highly stacked fresh kill pile.

IcePool watched them before padding up to the clan deputy, the she-cat seemed frazzled. "Hey NightHeart, how are you feeling?"

She grumbled something. Clearly not wanting to talk about it. IcePool turned to leave, only to have a paw step on her tail. "IcePool! Take a boarder patrol off to Shadow Clan boarders."

"Me! Lead a patrol!" IcePool gasped, excited. "S-sure! What cats do you want me to-"

"Any cats will do." NightHeart frowned. IcePool nodded and quickly ran off towards her friends.

"Whoa! Hold you prey there IcePool!" DuskShade growled when the white she-cat nearly ran into her.

"DuskShade, TigerStripe, were going on boarder patrol!" IcePool explained.

* * *

The three she-cats waded through the murky stream water towards the marshes and swamps of the Shadow Clan. IcePool slowly approached the closing boarder. Only to hear something nearby. She turned her head towards it, frowning.

What was that?

"You two go on ahead, I want to check on something." IcePool said.

"Fine, just don't straggle off." TigerStripe meowed with a slight marrow. The two slipped in the opposite direction of the noise towards the first sent marker.

IcePool looked back towards the area where the noise was coming from. She leaned down into a stalking crouch, slipping between the grasses. Silently she stepped, till the noises became words...

"I *****stay away."

'_SplashingFish?' _IcePool thought, she scooted closer.

"I don't know why you try."

"Your just too beautiful.."

'_...who is that?"_IcePool wondered.

"I better go, and I do not want to hear from you again!"

"That's what you said the last time." SplashingFish purred. IcePool could make out the sounds of moving grass, when she raised some one was coming towards her. She looked up just to catch SplashingFish almost step on her.

"I-icePool!" SplashingFish gasped, stepping back. IcePool sat up, slightly embarrassed that she had been caught, but growled none the less.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Who was... what?" SplashingFish replied nervously.

"That! The cat you were just talking to!" IcePool growled.

"Oh, um... myself?"

...

IcePool snarled at him, bearing her teeth in a hiss. "So your 'voice' just took off over Shadow Clan boarders?" She took a step closer to him. "You had better not be going against your clan, SplashingFish! Your clan is your first priority! Along with the warrior code!"

"Well... of course it is." SplashingFish muttered. "I am very loyal to my clan!"

"Then you won't mind if I keep an eye on you. Will you, SplashingFish." IcePool snapped, then turned and left, leaving SplashingFish with a worried look on his face.

'_There is nothing more important! Nothing!_' IcePool thought angrily. She spotted her patrol up ahead and quickly went to join them. Her two friends were looking down into the creek, purring softly in amusement.

"What?" IcePool asked when she got closer. DuskShade only flicked her tail into the creek, where the kits were desperately trying to get use to the wetting water.

"This is cold!" WaterKit squealed when his mother dropped him in. He tried to get back out, but AspenLeaf guarded his escape.

"You'll get use to it." AspenLeaf purred. She looked over at FishKit, who was stuck in some water weeds.

"Help! Help!" He whimpered, too tangled to free himself, but he could keep his head above water.

"I'm coming!" FrostWing meowed, she paddled over to him till she reached the shallow area he was stuck in, pulling the weeds away. SwiftKit already was a pro, she paddled right behind FrostWing without a problem. SandKit on the other hand, was splashing about, aimlessly just staying above the water.

'_This is what the River clan is all about._' IcePool thought warmly, she joined the other cats as they purred.

"We finished up the marking while you were gone." TigerStripe spoke, looking over to IcePool. "Wanna, help the queens with the kits."

"It would be the warrior thing to do." IcePool agreed. The three jumped in, swimming up to the kits. SwiftKit was the first to notice them. She managed to paddle out to IcePool's side.

"Look at me IcePool! FrostWing says I'm just BlazingStar, cause he could swim on his first try to!" SwiftKit meowed. IcePool smiled.

"Well you are doing a wonderful job." The white warrior paused to take in her surroundings. She watched her friends swim past her to the queens to aide them with the floundering kits. IcePool looked back down at her little sister, now serious. " SwiftKit, there is one thing you need to know, if you ever want to be a warrior."

"What! What!" SwiftKit asked excitedly.

"There is nothing more important then your own clan." IcePool explained. SwiftKit seemed to take this in silence. Thinking...

"I guess your right!" SwiftKit agreed after a moment, she then took off to where SandKit was splashing. "Wow, SandKit. Very impressive."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep. Best imitation of a rock I've ever seen." SwiftKit marrowed in laughter, swimming circles around him.

IcePool sighed happily. This was what a clan is all about.


	4. A Weak Plan! Thunder Clan

"GoldStar! Your nine lives areup!" Cried a light silver grey she cat with very light white spots. She tackled the yellow tabby tom to the ground, his long fur fluttering in the breeze. He rolled her off him, then leap up clawing his paws over her flank. Only to be tackled by a reddish-yellowish she cat. GoldStar stared up at his attacks when the silver she-cat also stood over him.

"MorningStar! PetalStar! You won't win!" GoldStar smirked, he rolled again, getting out from under PetalStar's paws and bowling MorningStar over. He jumped to his feet. "Because I have BristleStar on my side!" He chuckled, as a small rough, bristly yellow tabby tom wondered to his side.

"Oh no! Run, PetalStar!" MorningStar spoke, they giggled as they ran across the blood stained battle ground.

"After them!" GoldStar ordered, taking chase, with BristleStar wheezing up a storm to keep up with him. Soon the two toms began to catch up to the she-cats. "Prepare to-"

"Ahhh!" BristleStar yelpped as he fell over, toppling to a heap. The others slowed to a stop, looking back at him.

_'He isn't getting up!'_MorningStar thought.

"BristleStar!" She yowled, quickly running to his side with GoldStar and PetalStar. They hovered over him worriedly.

"Dose this mean we win?" PetalStar asked.

"SHHH!" GoldStar and MorningStar hissed.

"BristleStar?" GoldStar asked, leaned down near BristleStar's ear. "BristleStar!" He shout. "Ok! BristleKit, this isn't funny!"

"The games over BristleKit! Stop playing!" MorningStar ordered. Suddenly the battle ground began to look more and more like Thunder Clan camp. The once mighty leaders were once again tiny kits. "BristleKit!" MorningKit yowled.

"Get FinchFeather!" GoldKit meowed to PetalKit. She would have if the tiny bristling bundle hadn't started moving.

"BristleKit?" MorningKit asked. When BristleKit lifted his head she let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! BristleKit your scared us!"

"That wasn't nice!" PetalKit agreed.

BristleKit only look at them, before he started to cry. His litter mates took a few steps back in shock. "BristleKit..." GoldKit muttered.

"BristleKit, don't cry.." PetalKit frowned.

"Ya, I'm sorry I sounded so mean!" MorningKit added.

"Its- Its not that!" BristleKit sobbed loudly. "I just can't do anything!"

"Your good at remembering stories." MorningKit meowed. "Like the one where GreyHeart and FireStripe saved the Shadow Clan."

"Uh no, it was SandPelt and DustStorm, who saved the River Clan." GoldKit argued.

"Your both wrong.." BristleKit sniffled. 'It was FireHeart and GreyStripe who save the WIND Clan."

"I was closer." MorningKit said triumphantly. GoldKit growled.

"Thats all I'm good for!" BristleKit wailed. "Telling stories! I'll never be a warrior! When Im 6 weeks old they'll move me straight into the elders den!"

"Thats not true." MorningKit said softly.

"They wouldn't want in there, you'd just annoy the elders." PetalKit explained, earning her glares from MorningKit and GoldKit. "What?"

"You'll be a great warrior, BristleKit." GoldKit spoke.

"Whenever I fall down, it hurts allot more then it dose you! You can get up right away, I have to lay there!" BristleKit whined. "I have to eat yucky herbs from TreeSong every day, or I'll get sick! No one else has to!"

"Well, other then that your good!" PetalKit meowed. Her older litter mates glared at her again. "What?"

"I'll- I'll never do anything good at all!" BristleKit sobbed, then curled up into a ball.

"BristleKit?" MorningKit asked, she prodded him with her foot, but he refused to come out. "Well now what.."

"Whats going on out there?" Their mother called. She wondered out to the nursery, taking in the sight before her.

"FinchFeather! FinchFeather!" PetalKit meowed, running up to her. "BristleKit got upset, cause he dosen't think he can do anything right!"

"AND who gave him that idea?" FinchFeather asked, looking over the kits.

"Himself." GoldKit meowed, when his mother sent him a stern glace , he withered. "Its true! Honest!"

Suddenly, an orange-yellow-tan tabby tom, stalked into the camp, in his mouth dangled a freshly caught rabbit. Behind him was a brown tom with black underbelly and muzzle and a dark brown tabby she-cat. The Orange-Yellow one nodded to the two, letting them put their prey with the other fresh kill, while the orange-yellow one himself went towards his mate and kits.

"SparkSoul!" Finch-Feather purred, she walked up to him and nuzzled the tom, who nuzzled back in return. "How was your hunt?"

"The prey is down a bit, but all is going well. Now if I could only find MarmotPaw." SparkSoul muttered.

"He's must be off with GriffenPaw somewhere." FinchFeather meowed. It was then that SparkSoul took notice of his youngest kit.

"Um, FinchFeather... What is BristleKit doing?" He asked, his mate only looked sadly at the blubbering kit.

"Oh, he just upset, SparkSoul... You know, because he's different..." FinchFeather explained. SparkSoul sighed.

"Well if you didn't cottle him-"

"He needs me!"

"But what about the other-"

"I take perfect care of all of them!"

"You do! Its only that he's cottled more then the others." SparkSoul frowned. His mate frowned as well, they began a much more quite heated argument. That could only be heard in mumbles and grumbling. TreeSong took this time to walk in on them.

"Hello!" She purred, making the two turn to look at her. "I brought BristleKit's herbs."

"Thank you, TreeSong." FinchFeather said tiredly. TreeSong lifted her ears at this.

"Are you not sleeping well, FinchFeather? You sound tired." TreeSong meowed.

"No. Its just.."

"BristleKits started to notice." SparkSoul finished. Flicking his tail towards his son.

"Ah..." TreeSong muttered sadly. She looked back at the worried parents. "I have told you to expect this. Runts are known to be... fragile."

"GriffenPaw is small, but she doesn't get sick so easily." FinchFeather argued.

"Yes, but every cat is diffrent." TreeSong frowned. "He needs all the help he can get."

"Yes but-" SparkSoul looked off towards his kits, who wer too busy talking to BristleKit to hear him. Once assured he looked back at TreeSong and asked quietly. "But can he become a warrior?"

"SparkSoul! How can you even ask that!" FinchFeather gasped.

"We have to consider this, FinchFeather!" SparkSoul growled. "The tom can hardly stand falling down, let alone fighting a Shadow Clan warrior!"

"Hmmmmmm..." TreeSong muttered, deep in thought. Indeed BristleKit's condition was a serious one, far too much exertion could result in horrible consciences. "I'm not sure, but there is another thing." She leaned in toward the unhappy parents, who leaned in to hear her, after a few moments of her mumbling FinchFeather sat up.

"It is an option." FinchFeather agreed, slightly optimistic.

"Better then dumping him with a two legged." SoulSpark meowed, he winced when his mate sent him a burning glare. " Which I never would have at all." FinchFeather held her glare. "Really! It was just a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny." FinchFeather growled.

"Well, now that you have some options, the best thing to do right now is to watch him, and see what happens.." TreeSong answered. "He may just get stronger in the next three moons."

"Maybe.." FinchFeather mumbled, she looked hopefully towards her little kit, who still refused to come out of his ball.

Weather he was too upset or too weak to ,was unknown to her.


	5. Motherhood! Shadow Clan

SweetFlower sighed, she was nestled in the comfort of her nest, deep in the nursery. Beside her slept her two precious kits.

Her sweet little tom, Mumblekit, and her adorable daughter, FreezeKit. They would both make fine warriors some day, but she would miss these times the most when she became an elder. A resettling of nest moss caused SweetFlower to look up. A young black tom's head was peeking out of the nest across from her's. He yawned tiredly.

"What are you doing up so late AdderKit?" SweetFlower asked. AdderKit blinked sleepily at her, before nodding off once more. SweetFlower only chuckled softly.

SoggyRock and her litter were also in the Shadow Clan nursery. SweetFlower could make out StoneKit and SmokeKit nuzzled under their mother's tail. AdderKit was closer to SoggyRock's face.

Yes, these were the days she would miss... She knew so...

With another sigh, SweetFlower lay down and went off to sleep, dreaming of her little kits futures.

* * *

SweetFlower stirred when she heard some voices nearby. Lifting her head gingerly, she could see SoggyRock's kits babbling about as their mother herded them outside. "And don't wonder too far!" SoggyRock ordered, she slumped down beside the entrance, looking over at SweetFlower as she did. "So you woke up huh."

"I sopose." SweetFlower smiled, she nudged the sleepy bundles next to her. "Wake up little ones."

"Just a little longer..." FreezeKit grumbled, curling up into a tighter ball. MumblePaw also spoke, but most cats didn't know what he was saying, since he spoke too softly.

"Well, alright." SweetPaw purred. "I think the other kits are having fun outside."

FreezeKit jumped up, suddenly energized. "What!" She looked at her mother. "Their younger then us! They shouldn't go out before we do!"

"They can go out when they want to." SweetFlower frowned. "Now go outside and play... nicely." She watch FreezeKit tumble from the nest and hurried outside, her brother followed her, slightly groggily. SweetFlower got up and stretched, purring as she did so. "Isn't being a queen wonderful?" SweetFlower asked dreamily.

"Humf."

SweetFlower opened her eyes and looked at SoggyRock sadly. "What dose that mean?" She became defensive. "Whats wrong with being a queen!"

"Being a queen is all fine and dandy.." SoggyRock muttered. "For some she-cats. Not me though." She started to pad outside. "I want battle! Not babbling kits!"

SweetFlower frowned at this, it was a shame that SoggyRock didn't feel the same love for being a mother as she did. Every she-cat should feel the joy having kits brings to ones life. SweetFlower watched her only adult den mate exit the nursery in huff.

"Curtinly will be glad when ther finally old enough to leave me alone." SoggyRock grumbled.

"You don't mean that SoggyRock.." SweetFlower called. "You really don't!" Yet the queen was gone. Sighing, SweetFlower followed her out of the den, her feet suddenly heavy with the pity she felt for her clan mate.

Once outside, the sunshine that slipped through the pine needle trees hit SweetFlower's eyes. She winced, but quickly renagined her sight. SweetFlower watched with a purr as her kits tussled around with their younger gently. FreezeKit and AdderKit were currently tussling silently and nipping at each other, very playfully.

"Take that you water logged cat fish!" FreezeKit meowed, tackling the younger. AdderKit yowled angrily.

"Why do I have to be the River clan cat!" AdderKit pestered.

"Cause you smell like one."

The play became a bit more tuffer, but nothing too serious. "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"FreezeKit." SweetFlower called. "Play 'nicely'.."

"I am!"

SweetFlower shook her head, stiffling a marrow. She licked her chest for comfort, when some one sat down beside her, dropping a small black bird at her feet. "How are you feeling SweetFlower?"

"CloudFlight." SweetFlower purred, nuzzling her mat smiled kindly, looking up at her tall form.

"Hungry?" He asked, pushing the rook towards her.

"Very! I was hoping to see you." SweetFlower answered. "You've been so busy, I never know where you are."

"Sorry.." CloudFlight smiled apologetically. "I have to help out more then usual. You know, all that buissness with the Thunder Clan."

"CloudFlight!" FreezeKit meowed, untangling herslef from AdderKit's tussle, much to the tom's dissapointment. "CloudFlight! You came to visit us!"

"That's right, I just couldn't stay away." CloudFlight smiled. "I miss you both a lo-" CloudFlight paused in confusion. "Where is MumbleKit?"

"Over there, playing in the elders den." FreezeKit explained.

"Elders den?" Both parents gasped, when a racket suddenly came from the den across from them.

"Get out of her you- you little toad!"

Mumblekit bounded out of the den at break neck speed, choosing to hide in the medicine cat den. DewFlower, the clan elder, marched to the door of the den, hissing. "And stay pout till your fur turns white, and your whiskers droop!" She ordered, then went back to her nest, mumbling angrily.

"I'd better fetch him, before ComfreyFur starts yowling to." SweetFlower sighed unhappily.

"No, no. Allow me." CloudFlight meowed, walking off to the den MumbleKit was hiding in.

"Wait for me, CloudFlight! I wanna come to!" FreezeKit demanded. SweetFlower purred once more, watching her family walking off. She turned to get her bird, only to see MindFocus sneaking back into camp. The silver she-cat shook her pelt tiredly, then tried to slink off into the warriors den. SweetFlower cocked her head, then went to intercept her.

"MindFocus.." SweetFlower shouted, catching the younger cats attention. "Where were you just now?"

"Me?" She asked indiffrently, but her eyes jolted around in fright. "No where."

SweetFlower frowned slightly. "Oh, I see..." She turned to leave. "I guess I see you later-"

"Wait." MindFocus frowned, making SweetFlower tun back. "How do you know if a cat likes you?"

"Likes you?" SweetFlower smiled, having kept an eye on her clan mates while being a queen, SweetFlower knew some things. Like how BlackClaw had , had his eyes on MindFocus for a while. "Well, I suppose you tell by the way he treats you. If he's nice.. makes you feel special.." MindFocus had a disturbed look on her face, making SweetFlower believe she had said something wrong. "What is it?"

"Nothing." The she-cat said briskly "I'll be in my nest." The silver she-cat padded off towards the warriors den, leaving SweetFlower with a smile.

"I think we may have another mother in the making.." SweetFlower purred. "Though, not for many moons to come. No doubt."


	6. Gathering

The moon hung over head of the small island, if close enough, one may see the black outlines of cats as they padded across the log bridge and onto the island itself...

* * *

**Welcome To our First Gathering!**

**Gatherings are not only part of the story, they are my announcements and a story recap, along with foreshadowing for what will happen next. So without farther a due, lets begin!**

Announcements-

Having kits is part of clan life. Yet naming them is another story. So Ive come up with some rules.

1) If you want a certin cat as a mate, tell me, I'll note the owner and we'll see.

2) If I match your cat up with another in the story then its set in stone, once uploaded I'll most likely have a whole plan behind it.

3) I will make what the kits look like, they will carry both mother and father looks. There is the chance of an albino (White cat) or an Anti Albino (Black cat) Who will pop into the litter for no reason because... well.. that's life.

4) Ther owner of the parent (Or parents) get to name the kits. Yet I need a list so we don't use the same name twice.

5) Rules of Naming

Just 1 kit= Mothers name

2 kits= Mothers and fathers name.

3 kits= Mothers, fathers, mothers name.

The mother gets to name more kits because she gave birth to the #$! things.

If you have a warrior name for them with their first then send it, but in a list with others. If not I will make up one of my own.

* * *

Next

DEATH

It happens, if I kill your cat, its nothing personal. You all made great cats and if you have no other cats in the story then I'll give you one of mine. You get to name the kits, warrior name (If they aren't a warrior yet) and who their mate is( If they want one)

* * *

Notices

**This is where my note to certin cats and their owners go. Like if you'll be expecting soon or if I haven't gotten their warrior name yet. That sort of stuff. You have until the next gather to respond, or else I'll fix the problom myself.**

HowlingStar- I need your eye colour.

BlossomHeart- I need your eye colour.

ZeroEcho- I need your eye colour.

EbonyFrost (Was BlackFrost)- I need your eye colour.

**Featherfoot-**You are expecting Eaglestar's kits. Make a list of names and send them to me or I will name your kits.

**Eaglestar- **Featherfoot is expecting your kits. Make a list of names incase there is more then 1 kit or I will name your kit(s).

* * *

Now on with the story.

* * *

The cats of the four clans sat, staring up at their leaders. Silverstar and HowlingStar stared at each other warrily, not willing to drop their stares. BlazingStar and EagleStar stood proudly, but looked at each other in worry as the two she-cat leaders stared at each other.

"Erhm." EagleStar meowed, pulling everyone's attention to him. "All is well in the wind clan... we are well fed and the rabbits run plentiful. We are also happy to announce that WillowPaw has gotten her full name. She is now WillowPool."

"WILLOWPOOL! WILLOWPOOL!"

"River clan is thriving." BlazingStar nodded. "We are also happy to introduce a new cat to our clan. CalmPaw, who is being trained by our warrior, IcePool."

"CalmPaw, CalmPaw." The cats meowed in welcome. ClamPaw was huddled beside her mentor with a smile, but IcePool was glaring at SplashingFish, keeping an eye on him.. SplashingFish squirmed under her eyes, but no other cat seemed to notice.

"Shadow Clan has full bellies." SilverStar announced, ignoring some murmuring from the Thunder Clan cats. "We have fared well this moon, and will, hopefully, continue to do so."

"Thunder Clans food is well found, the forest is alive with prey. Thunder clan is strong-" HowlingStar meowed. "And our boarders well guarded... That is all." She ended her turn with a glare at SilverStar, the she-cat frowned.

"Then the gathering is over." EagleStar spoke, the other leaders nodded and lead their clans back home. Till the next moon.


	7. Kits in the Breeze! Wind Clan

He knew WillowPool had called him into her den for some reason, finding FeatherFoot there confused him more.

What was his mate doing in here?

Was she sick?

He caught their joyful faces and stopped his worring for the moment. WillowPool turned to FeatherFoot, giving her a short nodd ,then pushing her towards him. FeatherFoot looked hppy, fluster but happy. She turned to the tom with a smile on her muzzle.

"EagleStar."

EagleStar cocked his head at her, wondering what had them all work up enough to call him. "Yes?"

"I'm expecting kits."

THUMP!

* * *

"EagleStar! EagleStar!"

EagleStar opened his eyes warily, he looked up in surpirise, finding himself in WillowPool's den. "Wha?...What?" He mumbled, then felt some one lick his cheek.

"Oh EagleStar! Thank goodness!" FeatherFoot purred. EagleStar blinked, dumbfounded and pulled away slightly.

"What happened? Whats going on?" He asked, getting to his paws.

"You fainted.." WillowPool meowed, both cats looked at her as she entered. "Apparently becoming a father was more shocking then a fox attack."

Father...?

Oh yes... Now it all came back. He looked over to his mate, who was resting at his side.

"EagleStar? Are you alright? You seem... distant.." FeatherFoot frowned. EagleStar shook his head wildly.

"No! No... Why, erhm, why don't you and WillowPool go and get yourself settled?" EagleStar said, hurriedly. "Get a nice big nest ready?"

"Well.. they won't be here for a moon, but it would be nice to get you settled." WillowPool meowed.

FeatherFoot looked down at her mate in worry. "Are you sure your alright? You'll be fine?"

No.

"Of course." EagleStar nodded. "Now go on. Have some fun planning."

"Well, alright.." FeatherFoot meowed. She turned and left, speaking to WillowPool as she did. "I've always wanted to be a mother! I have so many names to chose from."

Once they were out of sight and smell EagleStar bounded from the den, looking across camp. "ChiveRoot! BerryFang!" He called. He spotted them as they looked up. "We're going on afternoon patrol, leave MoorPaw here." The two warriors looked at each other, confused, then padded after their leader and out of the camp.

* * *

The three toms padded quietly through the underbrush near River Clan boarders. ChiveRoot and BerryFang looked at each other in silence, it was obvious their leader was brooding.. The quiet was becoming overpowering and unnerving.

"Well, what do you want?" BerryFang finally asked. The patrol slowed to hault, causing EagleStar to look around wearily.

"FeatherFoot's expecting kits" He explained.

"That's wonderful!" ChiveRoot meowed. The deputy flicked his tail with a marrow of laugther. "Didn't think you two were getting that close."

"At least SparrowFeather won't be lonely anymore." BerryFang added. "She's been lonely with only the kits to talk to."

They both watched as EagleStar began to pace. The leader seemed worried. "You are happy aren't you?" ChiveRoot asked.

"Yes.. but.."

The two warriors tipped their head.

"I don't know.." EagleStar groaned. "I just wasn't expecting this. What.. what if I don't do a good job?"

"Pardon?" BerryFang asked. "Not a good job? Your taking care of a whole clan! Im pretty sure you can care for some kits."

"Im a very busy cat! What if I can't get some time to spend with them." EagleStar asked.

"What is he for?" BerryFang asked, flicking his tail to ChiveRoot, who frowned. "I sure you could find a few seconds."

EagleStar still seemed doubtful. "I suppose... I just don't think Im ready! I mean kits... I don't know.."

BerryFang let out a breath of air. "You don't think! Just do!" He walked up to EagleStar and gave him a shove back towards camp. "Now get back there and comfort your mate."

"BerryFang's right, for once." ChiveRoot agreed, this time BerryFang frowned. "Go back, we'll handle the patrol."

"Alright... I think."

* * *

EagleStar crept into the nursery, he silently took a look around. Featherfoot was asleep in a nest near the far corner, she breathed rhythmically, snuggling deeper into the moss. EagleStar walked in a few more steps, looking around again. Two eyes peered out of the darkness at him. One set almond another green. EagleStar smiled as the two kits stared out of their nest at him. The 1 moon olds ducked away when he caught them staring. EagleStar let out a purr of amusement. He walked up to FeatherFoot's nest. Prodding her gently, immediately she began to stirr.

"Mmmmmm?" She yawned, looking up. "Oh, EagleStar... Hello... Wh-what is it..." She was still drowzie and began to lick her paw in an attempted to awaken herself.

"Just checking in." EagleStar explained. "How are you settling?"

"Wonderfully." FeatherFoot purred, but stopped and looked at her mate, worryingly. "EagleStar, what happened a little while ago? You seemed so distant.."

"Oh,nothing... my nerves just got the better of me." EagleStar said. "I just don't know what to expect... being a father. Needed to go out and clear my mind."

"What do you have to be worrried about?" FeatherFoot asked with a smirk. "I'm going to be doing most of the work."

EagleStar gave a worried chuckle, and began licking his paw figitivly. FeatherFoot amusivly rolled her eyes, then took EagleStar's paw."Just relax." She purred, setting his paw on her flank. After she left it there for a few moment EagleStar looked at her in confusion.

"What are you- WHOA!" EagleStar jumped back, his eyes wide in shock.

FeatherFoot let out a mrow of laughter. "We have a fierce little warrior in there. Can't wait to get out here to meet you."

EagleStar smiled in a less worried way.

"Besides." FeatherFoot spoke. "You have a time to practice." With a quick flick of FeatherFoot's tail, EagleStar felt two somethings tackle him from behind.

"Gotcha! Gotcha!" Came OakKit's tiny voice meowed.

"We win! We win!" BeachKit meowed in agreement.

EagleStar sigh tiredly. This would be a long 6 moons...


	8. Up On Your Paws! River Clan

"BeautyBird! BeautyBird!" The River Clan chanted, ending their praise with a cheer. The light tabby she-cat gave a purr at her warm welcome. With a quick lick of her paw, she padded back into the crowd of her clan.

"Congrats on the warrior hood, BeautyBird." DuskShade meowed behind her. "You were one of the quickest apprenticeship yet."

BeautyBird wished she could respond to the older warrior's words, but she had to remain silent due to her initiation. Up in the old willow tree, BlazingStar was waiting for the crowd to silance on their own.

"Well done BeautyBird." BlazingStar meowed after a few moments. "Now we must move on to another important part of clan life. I am very proud to see our clan growing in such stride." He nodded down to his mate, FrostWing, who lead two kits up to a lifted root from the willow. FrostWing whispered to the kits then took a step away. SwiftKit went first. The tiny she-cat leaped onto the root, puffing out her chest in pride, now high enough up to be seen by all the clan. "SwiftKit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as SwiftPaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." BlazingStar looked away from her and into the crowd, becening a cat forward. "EbonyFrost, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be loyal and strong, and I expect you to pass on all you know to SwiftPaw."

EbonyFrost, BeautyBird knew, was a wonderful choice for SwiftPaw. BeautyBird could see the rest of the clan nodding their head in aprovel of the choice. The black she-cat walked from the crowd and towards SwiftPaw. Unable to wait, apperently, SwiftPaw jumped off her perch. She quickly hurried up to her mentor and met her half way, dotting noses.

"SwiftPaw! SwiftPaw."

BlazingStar gave a nod as the two dissappered into the crowd. Next up was...

SandKit did a quick running jump at the root, only to fall short. His front claws hooked onto the root, making him sramble around to try and find his back footing, finally he managed to claw his way up onto the top of the root, blushing madly. Yet no cat spoke or giggled.

BlazingStar cleared his throut and went on with his speach. "SandKit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as SandPaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." BlazingStar looked quickly down at his side. Bellow him, in a slightly smaller and lower branch, sat NightHeart, the clan deputy. The she-cat looked up at her leader, warily, before sighing and getting of her post and back to the ground before SandPaw. "NightHeart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have shown yourself to be ..." BlazingStar paused for a moment. "Kind, yet firm.. I expect you to pass on all you know to SandPaw."

NightHeart padded towards the young tom and touched noses with him. SandPaw gittered around in excitment as he rushed into the crowd. NightHeart rolled her eyes and leaped back onto her branch. BlazingStar rapped his tail around his feet, pleased. "I now prononce this meeting over, I expect everyone to be ready for tommorrow."

"Im ready now!"SandPaw called out. This time the clan began to chuckle before heading off to share tounges before bed. BeautyBird knew she would be up all night,but it didn't dampen her spirits.

"BeautyBird!" SplashingFish, her old mentor, called to her. He padded up to her side proudly. "Great job on your apperticship. You turned out pretty good. If I do say so myself..."

BeautyBird gave a purr in responce, scuffling her paws in embaressment.

SplashingFish smiled, till he let the hair on the back of his neck rise up. "Op." He mumbled, looking behind him, to where IcePool was watching him. "She's at it again. I wonder if she even blinks sometimes... never lets me out of her sights." SplashingFish turned back to BeautyBird. "I better get going."

BeautyBird watched him trot off, then as IcePool followed him. A suspious glare on her face. BeautyBird felt her paws grow cold, did she know?

No. BeautyBird shook her head. If she did, she would have told BlazingStar... She might be catching on though.. BeautyBird frowned as SplashingFish exited the camp, then after a few moments IcePool followed. He was off to see her again, with IcePool right on his tail...

BeautyBird thought over her options swiftly, then looked at the entrance. Maybe it was for the best... after all with IcePool sniffing around so closly then SplashingFish might start to like her. Then he'd forget about his relationship with his 'secret' girlfriend.. BeautyBird knew her mentor had been doing something wrong, but without proof...well she might as well be fishing in a tree.

The cats of the river clan began to bid their goodnights to one another, licking kin behind the ears before padding off to their nest. BeautyBird watched the camp clearing grow emptier and emptier until only BlazingStar was left. He was watching his mate, FrostWing, enter the warrior's den for the first time in moons. He tucked his tail around his paws, then marched up to BeautyBird's side. "Quite a day." He mumbled, looking up at the silver pelt. BeautyBird followed his gaze until it settled on the awakening moon. "Not only for you but my daugters as well." BeautyBird looked at BlazingStar in confusion. Yet he didn't notice. "SwiftPaw got a mentor... and now IcePool seems to have found a tom she is intrested in."

BeautyBird felt her eyes grow round. She didn't quite think that was what was happening at the moment...

"Just gose to show you how much the seasons can change." BlazingStar concluded, he turned to BeautyBird. "I know you will make a great warrior, BeautyBird. Try not to fall asleep."


End file.
